


Sol

by flurosocks



Series: Solar System Snaps [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flurosocks/pseuds/flurosocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Sherlock ever murders someone, it will be John Watsons fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sol

John Watson is unlike anything Sherlock has ever encountered before. Deceptively ordinary, honest and true. Distilled strength wrapped up in a warm knit jumper. A soldier, and a doctor, returned from a never ending war damaged, but standing tall. Nothing unheard of. And yet.

Sherlock never expects John to reach out with his healing hands and save him. But he does it every day. Sherlock is surprised every time.

John makes Sherlock want to be brilliant. To belly up to crime scenes and rip them open, exposing every little detail and displaying them plainly for Johns purview. All to see John light up in awe.

To have that light wash over him is more warming than any sun. Sherlock wants nothing more than to bask in John's regard forever.

Sherlock dearly hopes to expire long before Johns regard. It would be far kinder.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is meant to be in keeping with the solar theme of Supernova, and an allusion to the hilarious conversation about the sun and solar system in the show.  
> Sol is the Latin name of our sun, and it is pronounced like 'soul', I thought it fit the mood of the drabble.  
> This explanation is due to feedback that tells me my titles are often strange and meaningless, so here's the meaning.  
> Feedback is lovely and soothes my soul.


End file.
